Τάση
Τάσις stress, affinity, tendency thumb|300px| [[Τάση Ορθή Τάση Διατμητική Τάση ]] thumb|300px| [[Τανυστής Τάσης ]] thumb|300px| [[Διατμητική Τάση ]] - Μία επίδραση. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "τάση" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη " [[]]". Εισαγωγή Η μηχανική τάση σε διατομή, δηλαδή στην επιφάνεια νοητής τομής, στερεού σώματος ορίζεται ως η δύναμη που ασκείται ανά μονάδα επιφάνειας της διατομής, : \sigma_\mathrm{avg} = \frac{F_\mathrm n}{A}\approx\sigma\,\! . Όπως βλέπουμε στη προηγούμενη σχέση το πηλίκο της δύναμης δια το εμβαδό της διατομής δίνει τη μέση τάση. Στην πραγματικότητα είναι πιθανό, ανάλογα με την εντατική κατάσταση, να έχουμε μη-ομοιόμορφη κατανομή τάσεων. Η μορφή της κατανομής είναι σε όλες εκτός των πολύ απλών περιπτώσεων φόρτισης δύσκολο να υπολογιστεί με ακρίβεια. Γίνονται διάφορες απλοποιητικές παραδοχές με σκοπό να γίνει εκτίμηση της μέγιστης τάσης από την "ασφαλή πλευρά". *Κανονική Τάση (normal stress) είναι η τάση που είναι κάθετη στην επιφάνεια της διατομής *Διατμητική Τάση (shear stress) είναι η τάση που είναι επί (παράλληλη) της επιφάνειας της διατομής. Ο προηγούμενος είναι ο απλουστευτικός ορισμός της μέσης τάσης σε διατομή. Ο ακριβέστερος ορισμός της τάσης σε σημείο (η τάση σε σημείο ορίζεται με τη βοήθεια της έννοιας του στοιχειώδους κύβου, στο καρτεσιανό, δες σχήμα) παραμορφώσιμου στερεού λαμβάνει υπόψη ότι πρόκειται για 2ου βαθμού τανυστή: : \boldsymbol{\sigma}= \left\sigma _{11} & \sigma _{12} & \sigma _{13} \\ \sigma _{21} & \sigma _{22} & \sigma _{23} \\ \sigma _{31} & \sigma _{32} & \sigma _{33} \\ \end{matrix}}\right \,\! Ταξινομία Διακρίνουμε τεσσάρων ειδών τάσεις: *Εφέλκυση (κάθετη τάση) προκαλεί διαστολή/συστολή *Διέλκυση (εφαπτομενική τάση) προκαλεί διάτμηση *Κάμψη προκαλεί περίκλαση *Στρέψη προκαλεί συστροφή Τανυστής Τάσης The nine components \sigma_{ij}\,\! of the stress vectors are the components of a second-order Cartesian tensor called the Cauchy stress tensor, which completely defines the state of stresses at a point and it is given by : \boldsymbol{\sigma}= \sigma_{mn} = \left\sigma _{11} & \sigma _{12} & \sigma _{13} \\ \sigma _{21} & \sigma _{22} & \sigma _{23} \\ \sigma _{31} & \sigma _{32} & \sigma _{33} \\ \end{matrix}}\right \equiv \left\sigma _{xx} & \sigma _{xy} & \sigma _{xz} \\ \sigma _{yx} & \sigma _{yy} & \sigma _{yz} \\ \sigma _{zx} & \sigma _{zy} & \sigma _{zz} \\ \end{matrix}}\right \equiv \left\sigma _x & \tau _{xy} & \tau _{xz} \\ \tau _{yx} & \sigma _y & \tau _{yz} \\ \tau _{zx} & \tau _{zy} & \sigma _z \\ \end{matrix}}\right \,\! :όπου: : \sigma_{mm}\,\! (δηλ. \sigma_{11}\,\! , \sigma_{22}\,\! , and \sigma_{33}\,\! ) είναι οι τρείς συνιστώσες της Εφέλκυσης (tension stress) or (normal stress) : \sigma_{mn}\,\! (δηλ. \sigma_{12}\,\! , \sigma_{13}\,\! , \sigma_{21}\,\! και \sigma_{23}\,\! , \sigma_{31}\,\! , \sigma_{32}\,\! ) είναι οι έξι συνιστώσες της Διάτμησης (shear stress) or (tangential stress). The derivation of the Navier-Stokes equation involves the consideration of forces acting on fluid elements, so that a quantity called the stress tensor appears naturally in the Cauchy momentum equation. Since the divergence of this tensor is taken, it is customary to write out the equation fully simplified, so that the original appearance of the stress tensor is lost. However, the stress tensor still has some important uses, especially in formulating boundary conditions at fluid interfaces. Recalling that \sigma_{ij} = -p I + \mathbb{T} , for a Newtonian fluid the stress tensor is: : \sigma_{ij} = -p\delta_{ij}+ \mu\left(\frac{\partial u_i}{\partial x_j} + \frac{\partial u_j}{\partial x_i}\right) + \delta_{ij} \lambda \nabla \cdot \mathbf{v}. If the fluid is assumed to be incompressible, the tensor simplifies significantly: e is the strain rate tensor, by definition: : e_{ij} = \frac{1}{2}\left(\frac{\partial u_i}{\partial x_j} + \frac{\partial u_j}{\partial x_i}\right). Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Επίδραση *Δύναμη Βιβλιογραφία *Theory and Problems of Strength of Materials, W. A. Nash, 1977 * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *auth.gr *[ ] Category: Επιδράσεις